The invention relates to a mixing drill stand. More particularly, the invention relates to stand which easily deploys for steadily and sturdily supporting a mixing drill, and which folds compactly for easy storage and transportation.
In a variety of construction trades, viscous materials must be mixed prior to use. In particular, stucco, cement, mortar, grout, paint, and Thinset all must be mixed thoroughly, to ensure integrity and consistency of the finished product. In addition, in the case of mortar, thorough mixing can help reduce air entrapment which can reduce the compressive strength of the hardened mortar.
Many of these materials are too thick to be effectively mixed by hand. Other materials are used in such significant quantities, that hand mixing would be too time consuming, and would limit productivity.
Most of these materials are typically supplied in 5 gallon buckets. Accordingly, it is common practice to mix many of these materials in their original bucket with a mixing drill. A mixing drill is similar to a standard drill used for carpentry or the like, except it drives an elongated mixing bit which is designed to reach deeply into a container of a construction material in order to thoroughly stir its contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,303 to Chapman provides an example of an early hand-held mixing drill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,318 provides an example of a larger, gasoline powered hand-held mixer, which is best suited for mixing large quantities in concrete in a trough. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,151 to Weber discloses a portable mixing device, which is designed to work specifically in conjunction with the opening of a standard 55-gallon drum.
Often the construction materials used by painters and masons—as well as numerous other trades—are supplied in 5 gallon buckets. Typically they are mixed using mixing drills that are held by the user immediately over the bucket. The bucket containing the construction materials is often held in place by the user's foot, and the drill is switched on to begin mixing. Not infrequently, however, under the force of the spinning dense material, the bucket can get away from the user, tip, and spill.
Assuming the mixing operation is carried out without incident, after the mixing operation the bit is withdrawn from the bucket and is commonly placed in a empty bucket, to prevent the viscous construction materials from dripping off the bit and onto the floor or ground. Inevitably, however, leaning a heavy mixing drill inside an empty bucket results in the bucket tipping over, construction materials soiling or damaging the surroundings, and sometimes also a broken mixing drill or bit.
Various devices have been proposed for mixing construction materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,115,956 to Jogenson and 2,854,202 to Blume, Jr. et al. disclose portable mixers that clamp onto the side of the container whose contents they are mixing. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,716 to Aitken, Jr. discloses a mixer that attaches onto a wheelbarrow, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,933 to Brailsford discloses a mixer that attaches on top of a concrete trough. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,420 to Petit discloses a device which is configured specifically for mixing materials inside modular containers during a manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,835 to Knott discloses a mixer mounted to a stand. The device proposed by Knott is permanently attached to a tub, which it relies on for stability. Accordingly, Knott is neither portable, nor suitable for mixing materials within their own containers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.